Spring Cleaning The Mr Clean fic the world deserves
by DestinyStillArrives
Summary: Y'all remember that superbowl commercial that made Mr. Clean into a sex symbol, well i watched it again sometime ago and looked at the fics for him out of curiosity and to my surprise they were mostly violent or just trash lol. I was like "I could shit out a better fic" and then my friends gassed my dumbass up resulting in this hot garbage here. First fic i ever wrote, enjoy


My cold shut in days of winter were behind me as spring came charging into the spotlight. The house had gotten stuffy from being closed off for so long so, it was time to air the place out. It was quite dusty from my days of lazing about in a blanket too so it goes without saying, some spring cleaning was in order. I began to clean the windows, and lamented how I'd spent cuffing season alone, I frowned at my potato face reflecting back in the now sparkling clean window. Ahh cleaning always made me feel better, it was therapeutic. Typically people use windex on their windows but I always enjoyed using Mr. Clean's multi-purpose cleaner,  
"Ha, a man who likes to clean, wouldn't that be the day." I squeezed the towel a bit as I made a fleeting wish in my heart that I could I have someone, all to myself.

Shortly after my wish, I felt a strange bit of warmth radiating from the towel, the heat grew more intense and began to pass through my body, the sudden sensation startled me causing me to stumble a few steps back. As I stumbled I almost fell but found myself being caught by something- someone actually, to my utter surprise when I looked up, I found myself in Mr. Clean's arms. I was too stunned to try to pull myself away, and a small part of me was enjoying being held. His arms were quite strong, there was no doubt he could manage my weight, in fact I felt quite secure in his grasp. I don't know how long he had held me before I slowly pulled away with my face beet red from realizing how long the embrace was. I turned around in embarrassment and began to violently wipe the window 

"These cleaning fumes must be going to my head! There's no way that-" suddenly he was right behind me, practically pressed up against me. He had put his hand on top of mine and began to caress the glass.  
"No need to be so rough," his breath kissed my ear.  
My face was hot, on fire practically, I was too scared to turn around, maybe the cleaning fumes were making me hallucinate or something. So I just did my best to continue cleaning, and whatever it was cleaned along side me. Though I was sure I was imagining it, it was actually quite pleasant. I welcomed the company, real or imaginary. I was getting a bit restless, I mean all women love a man who cleans, and his white skin tight pants and shirt were not helping. Eventually we finished, I assumed the hallucination would end there but as I was removing my cleaning gloves, there it was again, there he was again, wrapping his arms around my waist this time.  
"All done. I'm so proud of you." He nipped my ear.  
"I think you deserve a reward"

He started planting kisses on my neck and was creeping down my shoulder before I could properly respond. I was in such disbelief by the whole situation he actually managed to sweep me off my feet and started hearing in the direction of the bathroom. Everything was happening so fast, before I knew it we were both in the shower.

"Time to clean you up," he says while giving me a rather dirty smile.

He proceeded to grab the sponge & soap and began to gently caress my body. I was at a complete loss, I couldn't make sense of the situation, though that didn't stop me from enjoying it. He was quite tall, I was beginning to admire his rather strapping physique. Such broad shoulders, such toned abs, I was almost in a trance as my eyes began to move below his navel until he suddenly wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me in a bit closer. I looked up and met his gaze for a moment, such deep blue eyes, he slowly brought the sponge up from my belly and between my breasts. A small moan escaped my lips, I mean it's been God knows how long since I'd been with anyone, especially this level of intimacy so let's say it didn't take much for me to become a hot and bothered mess- and that's what I was- a _**mess. . .**_ Rather fitting for the situation no?

He spun me around so that I was now pressed against the shower door. He was a bit more forceful this time but I didn't mind at all, in fact I purred a bit in anticipation. His hands were a bit rugged, I assume from all the cleaning he probably does, the bit of roughness I felt on my back from the callous set my body on fire! I took a sharp breath as he started to get grabby around my hips. He was driving me crazy, I was about to turn my head and say something as he swiftly lifted my right leg and slid his entire length in. I grasp for the door handle to brace myself from the sudden entry. Everything was just so hot, the water from the shower, my body ,his body, I swear it felt like I was going to melt. The only thing cooling me off was the chill I felt on my chest that was being pressed up against the glass. I moaned and writhed as he went in and out and in and out, shallow then deep. He was gradually picking up the pace, the sliding glass door making a racket to our rhythm. I was getting close sooo close. He picked up my left leg as well and was now completely against me, sandwiching me between the door and his own body, his hands gripping my thighs tightly as he held me wide open. I moaned desperately as the new position allowed him to go much deeper than before so deep I felt as if I was having my very soul cleansed by his cleanly member. A few more thrusts and I was gone, literally, mind blank, OUT COLD.

When I eventually woke up I was in my own bed, in the same pajamas I wore this morning. Was it all a fever dream? I sat up and gently rubbed my eyes, but upon leaving my room I saw that my house was immaculate, every inch, the kitchen, the bathroom, even the laundry room all scrubbed clean. The cleaning supplies I'd left out were now all neatly put away, all except for the Mr. Clean multipurpose cleaner I had used in my 'dream'. I twisted the top off and inhaled deeply as a knowing smile creepy across my face, it was the same scent I'd been berrated with in the shower.

"Nothing like some Spring Cleaning," I chuckled to myself.


End file.
